emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1989 (11th July 1995)
Plot Nellie threatens to ring the necks of both Butch and his pet rat if he brings her in the house again. Frank is missing Joseph. Betty offers to do the catering for Luke and Tina's wedding. Rachel and Chris are enjoying having Joseph to themselves at Mill Cottage. Rachel feels a bit guilty about walking out on Frank, but then is annoyed when he comes calling at the earliest opportunity. Butch talks tenderly to Jessica the rat. Zak teases him and then tells him that he plans to let the rat loose in The Woolpack in order to drum up some trade for the rat attack business. Butch isn't keen. Mike the builder tells Kathy that her water problem is being caused by a natural spring underground and therefore the water board will not help. He is going to have to dig deep and install a pump. Betty calls to offer her services as a waitress, but Kathy offends her by saying that she will bear her in mind. Betty had presumed that the job would be hers. Dave tries to persuade Biff to go to Luke's wedding, but he is adamant that he will not attend. Kim is annoyed that Frank has gone over to Mill Cottage. Betty is still fuming that Kathy had the cheek not to snap her up straight away. Butch and Zak put the rat in a sack and take it to The Woolpack. Zak tells Butch to behave normally when he goes to order the drinks, but he is so pleasant to Betty that she suspects he is up to something. Zak despairs when Butch buys a packet of crisps - especially for Jessica. Mike takes Luke on to help with the building work at the tearoom. Butch lets his rat loose in The Woolpack, but it settles straight away in Betty's shopping basket. Zak tries in vain to get it's attention, but before he can do anything Betty decides that she is going home. Zak and Butch follow her only to hear a thumping noise coming from her cottage. Betty appears at the door and dumps a dead rat on the doorstep. Butch is heartbroken at the death of Jessica. Bernard phones up to speak to Luke, but unfortunately gets Tina. He tells her he will not be coming to the wedding. Dave is amused to find Luke waist high in muddy water while working at the tearoom. Betty and Seth try to make Biff feel guilty about not supporting Luke on his wedding day. Kim is worried about Colonel, one of her horses. Zoe diagnoses colic. Frank accuses Kim of being selfish when she tells him to stop interfering with baby Joseph's upbringing and they row. Nellie has finished washing and ironing Butch and Zak's shirts for Sam's court hearing. She tells them to wash under their arms before wearing them as she wants them to be clean for the wedding. Tina flirts with Mike the builder. Kathy finds Frank alone in the Woolpack. He says that Kim couldn't make it as she fancied an early night. Meanwhile, Kim has telephoned Dave and asked him to help her with Colonel. Luke apologises to Biff and asks him to be his best man. Biff says yes and they make up. Kim cries on Dave's shoulder telling him that Frank doesn't pay her any attention. Dave admits that he sometimes feels lonely and they kiss before sliding to the stable floor in an embrace. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes